


The Utopia Lost Affair (Art)

by Avery11, spikesgirl58



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen, Man From Uncle 50th Anniversary Mini Bang Art, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avery11/pseuds/Avery11, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THRUSH has won, and the United States has fallen. Illya, bitterly dismissed from UNCLE ten years earlier, is living in Paris now. Napoleon has resigned, and spends his days wondering just what went so horribly wrong. Waverly is dead, and April Dancer and Mark Slate are missing. Now it’s THRUSH calling the shots. While UNCLE struggles to survive in Europe, the fate of North America is in the hands of the heroes who saved them countless times before. (Gen AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Utopia Lost Affair (Art)

**Artist:** Avery11  
**Title:** The Utopia Lost Affair  
**Author:** Spikesgirl58 and Avery11

**Story Link:** http://archiveofourown.org/works/2355179

  
** Chapter 1 Illustration **

   
  
  
  
  
** Chapter 2 Illustration**

 

  
  


 

**Chapter 3 Illustration**

****

 

**Chapter 12 Illustration**

 

****


End file.
